Malware, which is capable of stealing credentials and other sensitive information, is widespread. Such malware may be capable of compromising a virtual machine and/or physical machines. Such malware compromised virtual machines and/or physical machines may be capable of capturing information even though a user is using a supposedly secure HTTPS session.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current virtual environment-based web client management technologies.